therepliversesagafandomcom-20200214-history
Action Hero's Handbook
' |image= Image of the front cover |hidea= |author=David Borgenicht Joe Borgenicht |director= |sound= |music= |cover artist=Larry Jost |illustrator=Larry Jost |editor= |hidep= |publisher=Penguin Books |recored= |release date=(US) 2000 (UK)2002 |media type=Printed |discs= |duration= |pages=192 |isbn10=0-7181-4550-X |isbn13= |issn= |hideg= |series= |preceded by= |followed by=Action Heroine's Handbook }} The Action Hero's Handbook is a printed guide to various skills used by male TV and film characters. Introduction Action heroes are made, not born. Even those with superpowers and precious talents had to start somewhere. After all, did you really think that Superman could always leap tall buildings in a single bound, that James Bond always knew how to drink Martinis shaken (not stirred), or that Indiana Jones was born with a whip in his hand instead of a rattle? Of course not - every action hero shows a clear aptitude for heroism, but needs guidance along the way. In the beginning, every action hero is just an ordinary but good man or woman. The hero must first identify and then hone his skills and talents. Chapters Chapter One - Good Guy Skills How to secure/spyproof a Hotel Room / How to secure and read a crime scene / How to take fingerprints / How to track a fugitive / How to interrogate a suspect / How to survive in Prison when you're wrongly incarcerated / How to catch a Great White Shark / How to tell when someone is really dead / How to save someone who has flat lined / How to drive a bus at high speed / How to negotiate a hostage crisis / How to take a bullet / How to save someone from being hit by a speeding car / How to save someone who's hanging from a cliff Chapter Two - Love Skills How to stop a wedding / How to Dirty Dance / How to make and use a love potion / How to pick someone up in a bar / How to turn sexual tension into mad passionate sex Chapter Three - Paranormal Skills How to communicate with an extraterrestrial / How to contact the dead / How to fend off a Ghost / How to predict the future / How to perform the Jedi Mind Trick / How to perform the Vulcan Nerve Pinch Chapter Four - Fighting Skills How to train for a World Championship Title Fight / How to take a hit with a chair / How to draw and win a gunfight / How to be ready for anything / How to win a fight when you're outnumbered / How to disarm a thug with a gun Chapter Five - Escape Skills How to evade a MiG / How to fix your Space Shuttle on re-entry / How to make a clean getaway / How to win a High Speed Car Chase / How to win a High Speed chase on foot / How to catch someone in the air when you don't have a parachute / How to crash through a window / How to escape from handcuffs / How to navigate a ventilation shaft / How to escape a sinking cruise ship / How to climb down Mount Rushmore. Repliverse Major Price recieved a copy from Professor Dumbledore, who had transformed it into a Portkey to ensure her return to UNIT HQ after her initial visit to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had himself found the book in the Hogwarts Library. Hogwarped! - Harry Potter and the Man of Mystery References Notes Sources Category:Books